1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to electrical lighting fixtures and, more particularly, to a portable high wattage lighting device.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been technically difficult to combine the use of a high wattage bulb with a small-scale lighting fixture. Generally, problems inherent in dissipating heat emanating from bulbs capable of producing light of an intensity comparable to that used for photographic or stage lighting have drastically limited the wattage level allowable in smaller fixtures. Prior art high wattage devices require bulky and cumbersome ancillary parts such as fans, heat transfer appendages, power vents, cooling coils, etc., for removing the excessive heat. Obviously, such parts necessitate large and heavy equipment which are unwieldy and generally lack portability. Further, the presence of such heat dissipating parts complicate operation, use and repair thereby resulting in higher costs.